


L'Inverno (sta arrivando) è già qui!

by bucky_be



Series: IFDrabble 2015 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Drabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Tony Is a Good Bro
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucky_be/pseuds/bucky_be
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>Incredibile</i>, pensa Tony guardando l'assassino più pericoloso di tutti i tempi accoccolato come un gatto fra le braccia di Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Inverno (sta arrivando) è già qui!

_Incredibile_ , pensa Tony guardando l'assassino più pericoloso di tutti i tempi accoccolato come un gatto fra le braccia di Steve.

Sguardo incollato al televisore, Bucky non gli presta attenzione: sullo schermo Robb Stark giura vendetta contro i Lannister.

«Steve,» Tony inizia, ricevendo un'occhiata omicida da Bucky, «a cosa devo l'onore di questa visita inaspettata?» completa in tono incerto.

«Bucky ha rotto la nostra televisione-»

_«Ha ucciso Ned, Stevie!»_

«-per cui stiamo usando la tua. Non ti dispiace, vero?» conclude l'altro.

Lo sguardo di Bucky promette dolore, così Tony alza le mani e batte in ritirata: _«Mi casa es tu casa!»_

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per partecipare alla giornata dei fanworks ~~_bugia! l'ho fatto solo per le striscioline!_~~


End file.
